Various scooters are known in the art. Conventional scooters typically have a substantially horizontal foot platform, a vertically ascending handlebar, and front and rear wheels. In one conventional embodiment, there is a single front wheel and a handlebar connected to the wheel. Turning of the scooter is achieved by turning the handlebar which then turns the front wheel.
In another conventional embodiment, there are two substantially parallel front wheels that are pivotally connected to the foot platform such that a tilting of the platform achieves a turning of the paired front wheels. These types of scooters may have a vertically ascending handlebar that terminates in a ball grip or the like. The ball grip provides a secure connection between the rider and scooter, permit the rider to initiate leaning (and turning) and forward and rearward movement of the scooter relative to the rider.
What is lacking in the prior art is a scooter device that is operable without the use of hands or a vertically ascending handlebar. Hands free operation provides the convenience of having one's hands free (to carry objects, signal others, use mobile communication or music devices, etc.) and creates a different riding experience, among other benefits (more akin to surfing).
It should be recognized that there are skateboard devices that permit hands-free board skating, yet skate boards are a different devices. They typically have four small wheels (a front pair and a rear pair) and a platform elevated above the wheel pivot shafts. The elevated platform may be less stable than a lower platform and is more dangerous to fall off of. Further, the small wheels are more readily stopped by small stones and cracks/irregularities in a surface, and thus, they are quite limited in where they can be used. The larger wheels of scooters makes them more universally usable, among other features.